Experiment Hybrid
by SkullSkellBlink
Summary: The gene splicing sector of the Kaiba Corporation had always been a secret. No one knew of the experiments on a young blonde man with the ears and tail of a dog but those involved. But when Seto Kaiba finds out and tries to save the man, will he be too late to help him? Puppyshipping, boyxboy, mentions of torture and abuse, slight AU
1. Prologue

**It's been.. a while since I've written a puppyshipping thing.. actually been a while since I've written anything, but I couldn't stop thinking, so I'm writing again.**

**This story is.. kind of AU, just in the respects of Jou's background and family and things like that. I'm still including Duel Monsters and all those fun things in it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any characters because if I did, you just know the anime would be filled with yaoi.**

_****HYBRID****_

Yelling.. Numbers.. and then the painful shocks began.

It seemed like the days would never end.. and the routines never changed. Jonouchi Katsuya shivered, trying to hug himself closer into a ball as he laid on the threadbare blanket that laid on his bed. If it even could be called that.. The barely there blanket and a couple ripped pillows.. His only comfort..

Every day started out the same way, ever since he'd arrived at the facility. He'd wake up to the sounds of the door being opened and a bowl of food being tossed into the room for him. Then when he finished his 'breakfast', the scientists would come in and start their testing. And if he acted up..

Jou lightly touched the black collar locked around his neck, knowing there was red scarring from the constant shock treatment he'd been receiving since the testing began. As he laid in his bed, he wondered how this happened to him..

_**Thirteen Years Ago**_

_Jou looked up at his father, small hand lightly holding his jacket now. "Daddy?" he whispered softly, gripping the fabric tighter. "Where are we?"_

"_Hush." The elder Jonouchi frowned a bit, pushing the four-year-old's hand off his jacket now. "Just be a good bitch and keep quiet."_

_The little boy kept his mouth shut, reaching to take his father's jacket again. Scared.. He looked at the men coming towards them, all dressed in fancy suits and sunglasses. "Mr. Jonouchi," one of them said, setting a briefcase down on the table. "You got into contact with our company to participate in our experiment?"_

_Ryusei nodded, shoving Jou forward now. "Four years old. Useless."_

"_D-Daddy..?" Jou gasped as one of the men pulled him forward, looking at his face now. Pulling his shirt up to look at his chest and tummy while another man's hands felt around. Touching him in places he hadn't been touched before, not knowing what they were looking for. He started to cry, scared for what was happening. Why wasn't his father helping him?_

"_He's acceptable," the man in charge said, leaning back now as he held forward the briefcase. "As promised, your money."_

_Ryusei grinned, opening the case to look at the bills stacked and banded together. "Mm.. What are you planning to do to the runt?" Not that he cared, just curiosity. _

_The man in the suit just smiled. "Nothing important." Jou cried out for his father as his hand was grabbed and he was dragged away towards a waiting car._

_**Present Day**_

Jou reached up, lightly brushing his fingers through his hair. Touching the soft ears that lay nestled there. That's what they did to him.. he was young enough.. young enough to accept the genes they were experimenting with. Giving him the soft blonde dog ears that popped out of the top of his head and the matching tail that hung from his lower back, poking out from a hole in the back of his worn pants.

How many years had it been now? Sitting in this room, waiting for them to come get him again. Perform more experiments on him. Torture him until they got the results they'd been looking for. Ten years? Longer? Jou looked to the side at the marks on the wall. He'd stopped counting the days after two years. It all just blurred together in one long line, never ending. He pulled his knees up to his chest, ears flat against his head and tail curled against his hip. Would his nightmare never end..

The Kaiba Corporation owned him.. and he'd be here forever.

**_**HYBRID**_**

**Yay! Okay. So. This is the first chapter, so it's a little short and I apologize for that. But I just needed some background first.**

**Seto makes an appearance in the next chapter, so stick around and please review! I feel validated when I get reviews.. stupid, right? But it's true.. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter two already! Wow.. So, as I promised, Seto will be making an appearance here and we'll get into more of Jou's life as an experiment. WARNING: There is a scene of.. kinda rape (just a handjob).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any characters because if I did, Seto would have taken Jou during Battle City and done naughty things to him.**

**This chapter is brought to you by Monster Energy Drinks. The only thing keeping me awake after my lowly waitress job to write for you people.**

_****HYBRID****_

"This is the one, right?"

"Yes, sir. We've been doing extensive testing on the subject to make sure the genes have been fully accepted."

Two men in white lab coats approached a door with 'Hybrid' posted across the front, a folder taped to the wall beside it. Filled with tests and the schedule of when food was left and picked up as well as when he was last bathed. "He'll be needing a bath soon," the first man said, looking at the various charts in the folder.

"Mhm." The man clearly in charge nodded, pulling out a key to unlock the door now.

Jou lifted his head when he heard the key in the door, scooting back a little on his bed. Whenever they came into his room, it was never good. It usually meant more experiments.. The two men walked into the room, speaking in hushed tones as they looked at him. He recognized the two. Hayato and Suma. He always saw them watching as he was tested.

"Get up." Hayato frowned, moving closer now. He reached down, taking Jou's collar to yank him up to his feet now. "Bath time."

"B.. Bath?" Wait. Bath time.. clean.. Jou's tail started to wag lightly at the thought. He always did like getting a bath..

Hayato yanked his collar again, shoving the blonde forward towards the door now. Suma stayed closeby, watching the interaction as Jou was led along down the hallway and into a large bathroom. Making notes on a small pad in his hand about the way he looked around. The way his tail wagged lightly at the thought of a bath. How his ears perked up a bit as he listened around him and his smile. Probably a rare thing in a place like this.

Jou's tail wagged faster, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he watched the large tub fill with warm water. His baths were far apart, but they were always warm and made him feel safe again.. "Strip," was the only order he got, but he didn't mind as he slid out of the white cotton T-shirt and pants before sliding into the water. Ducking his head under the water to get wet.

Suma grinned lightly, putting his pad away for the moment. "Hayato," he said. "A moment, please. I'd like to examine the experiment in private."

Hayato nodded, bowing his head lightly. "Yes, sir." He looked back at Jou, frowning. "Behave, mutt."

Jou just splashed the water lightly, smiling as he relaxed under the warmth. Suma watched Hayato leave the room, going to the door. The blonde's ear twitched, hearing the lock _thud_ softly as it clicked closed. "W.. What are you doing?" he asked softly.

Suma just smiled, ice in the look as he walked closer and knelt next to the bathtub. "Tell me, Katsuya.. " he said softly, sliding his lab coat off and rolling his sleeves up. "How old are you?"

Jou lightly played with the bubbles from the soap in the water. "Seventeen," he said, still speaking quietly as he smoothed the fur in his tail down underwater. "I'm seventeen."

"Seventeen, huh?" Suma moved closer, taking the soap. Lathering it up a bit before gently scrubbing it over the hybrid's chest. "Still just a child.. "

Jou shivered. "S-Sir? I.. I don't think.. y-you're supposed to lock the door.. "

"Ssh.. " Suma's hand moved lower under the water. Sliding down his body. Losing the soap in favor of his fingers touching the smooth skin of Jou's stomach. Going lower still until his fingers brushed against the limp sex of the hybrid.

Jou gasped, moving away from the hand as he pressed against the side of the tub. "S-Sir, you can't.. " He'd never.. been touched there before. Even he himself didn't touch it, too embarrassed..

The man just smiled icily, putting one hand on Jou's chest to keep him in place against the side of the bathtub. "Just stay right there, mutt," he ordered, other hand sliding under the water again to grip him with a firm hand. "I just need to see that everything is still working properly.. "

Jou whimpered, ears turned away as he tried to wiggle away from the hands that held him still. He felt the man's fingers move on his cock, giving it a light stroke. Touching him.. fondling him and he didn't like it. "P-Please, stop.. s-sir, please.. I-I don't.. "

If Suma heard him, he ignored it. "Beautiful.. " he whispered. He continued to just touch Jou as he stroked his cock slowly. Getting the hybrid aroused even if the blonde didn't want it. And Jou couldn't do anything, just whimper and try to push Suma's hand away until he was forced into an unwanted release in the bathtub.

Suma smiled, bringing his hand out of the water and wiping it on a towel now. He reached up to pet Jou's ears lightly before standing up and sliding his lab coat back on. "Very well done, Jonouchi.. " he said as he took his clipboard again. Jou couldn't say anything, shaking lightly as he brought his knees against his chest. What just happened to him..

Hayato stood up straight when Suma left the room, leaving the door open again. "Everything alright, sir?"

"He is progressing nicely." Suma glanced back at the hybrid sitting in the bathtub still. "More tests are needed."

"Yes, sir."

_****HYBRID****_

Seto Kaiba frowned, going through his company files as part of the 'cleaning' process that his secretary had forced him to do. Seems there were unnecessary items that he could easily remove and it wouldn't affect the company or their products. He tried clicking on an item, frowning again when it rejected his codes and passwords.

_Ridiculous,_ he thought. _My password works for everything._ As CEO and owner of KaibaCorp, it should work. But nothing he tried did. The file refused to open, redirecting him away so he couldn't try again. _No matter. _He was Seto Kaiba. He didn't give up that easily..

_****HYBRID****_

"Shinshia, is my brother in his office still?"

Mokuba glanced over at the closed door, carrying a few stacks of paper. While he was on a break from school, he was helping out at the company. Trying to help Seto from overworking himself again. The brunette secretary nodded, tapping away on her computer like she always did. Always working. "He hasn't left or sent for food."

"Great.. " Mokuba sighed. _He's gonna overwork himself again if he doesn't eat.. _He set the papers down, knocking lightly on the door before stepping inside. "Seto?"

The brunette didn't seem to notice Mokuba. If he did, he ignored it. Still trying to gain access to the mysterious file in his computer. Whoever had created it did a very good job of hiding their tracks and hiding all information locked inside. _Almost.. _Seto tapped away.

Mokuba frowned, closing the door behind him as he headed towards the desk. "Seto, you have to eat, you know. Shinshia said you haven't eaten lunch again. I thought we agreed you'd eat at work again. Remember the last time you had to go to the hospital because you overworked yourself on an empty stomach?" The frown deepened when he didn't get a response, just more tapping. "What are you so interested in that you keep ignoring me?" He poked his head over the computer to try and glimpse what his big brother was working so hard on. "A file? Why is that so important?"

"It's coded to reject all my passwords," Seto said, speaking more to himself it seemed than to Mokuba. "If there's something kept secret from me in my company, I'm finding it out." A cold smile grew on his face when he clicked and the file opened. "Just took a little time."

Mokuba kept watching. Confused at the reports and files that popped up. "Legal documents? That's not anything important, Seto."

Seto didn't seem to think that. Cold blue eyes trailed over every document shown on the screen as it was revealed to him. _Legal adoption of Jonouchi Katsuya.. Father's consent to perform genetic experiments on Jonouchi Katsuya.. _His eyes raked over more forms. Going into detail about the genes injected in whoever this.. Jonouchi Katsuya was.. The results of various tests to test whether or not the genes had been fully accepted into the body and the DNA..

Mokuba pointed to a file in the corner. "Look at that one." Labeled with simply with 'Hybrid'. Seto rose an eyebrow and clicked on the folder. Pictures immediately swarmed the screen. Ranging from childhood to late teens, the blonde. "That must be Jonouchi Katsuya," he said. "He looks.. so sad.. "

Seto frowned as he looked at the pictures, noticing the ears and tail he saw featured in most of the pictures. Whatever his scientists were trying to hide from him.. it was over.

_****HYBRID****_

**Okay.. it is.. very late right now.. and I'm very sleepy.. but I know I wouldn't come back to this for a few more days if I didn't finish it now. So.. sleepy.. but it's done.. **

**Please review.. it makes me happy and makes me want to write more. Next chapter, Seto and Jou will meet!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow. It's been a LONG time since I uploaded ANYTHING to this or the other site I go to. A long.. long time.. Shit. Well, I guess I finally got off my writer's block and now I actually have things to write and a time to write them! Awesome! I also have two new puppyshipping stories in the works, hopefully coming out soon.**

**This chapter is brought to you by my background shows, playing a lot lately. Those being South Park, Drawn Together, and Reno 911. Please review!**

**~.**.~**

Jou's ears perked up when he heard the door being unlocked to his room but he didn't move from his spot on the bed. He hadn't moved much since being brought back after his bath. Suma.. The man haunted his mind.. He felt dirty even though he'd just come back from a bath. And he'd probably feel dirty for a long time still.

The footsteps came closer, pulling him up to take a few measurements. Blood pressure, weight.. it was the same every day, but Jou didn't react to anything. Not like he used to. The measurements used to make Jou happy. Some contact at all made him happy. Not now, though.

"Hybrid." Jou's head was lifted so they could measure the length of his ears. "You're doing well.. behaving.. maybe you'll get a treat." Treats usually meant a piece of chocolate or something like that. Jou was still quiet. It was like he wasn't even there..

**~.**.~**

Seto pushed his way through a doorway, following the map on his tablet. He wanted to know what his employees were trying to hide from him and he didn't give up easy. Especially when it came to what was being done under his name. _What are they hiding.._

"Seto, wait up!" Mokuba jogged to keep up with the brunette's long strides. Damn it, why did Seto have to be so tall! "Maybe it's not even in the building!"

"It is," Seto said firmly. "My computers don't make mistakes. Whatever this hybrid project is, it is in my building." And he couldn't **stand** his employees going behind his back. He glanced at the map again. "We're getting close. This way." He turned a corner, his brother still jogging after him.

**~.**.~**

"Sir."

Hayate frowned, in the middle of Jou's examination when the data analyst interrupted him. "I'm in the middle of something. Can it wait?"

"No, sir."

The scientist sighed. Jou's ear turned, listening quietly to the two men speaking in hushed tones. Still curious, even in his depressed state. "What is so important."

"Mr. Kaiba is coming this way."

Kaiba? Jou knew that was who he was sold to.. who gave him his ears and tail. He didn't know what he looked like or what exactly he did.. But that was the name of who his father sold him to. "No matter. He's never gotten close to us before. Where he is is no concern of mine. The Hybrid program is still protected."

"Our firewalls indicate he's seen our data. Our files. He knows, sir.. "

Knows? Jou tilted his head a bit. Knew.. about him maybe? Someone new knew about him? Maybe he was another scientist, this Kaiba.. Hayate was silent for a minute. "How close is he."

"Our last sensor triggered at 38," the analyst said. "He won't take much longer."

Hayate looked back at Jou. Damn it.. all their time spent on this project.. and it was about to be ruined! "Destroy everything," he ordered. When the analyst didn't move, he turned his back. "Now!" Jou's tail started to wag lightly as he came closer. A thin chain leash was clipped to the collar around his neck, pulling him up off the bed. "You will not make a sound." He was not losing years of research because the high and mighty brat Seto Kaiba decided to stick his nose in something that didn't concern him.

As Hayate pulled him out into the hallway, Jou could only watch the mad dashing of people in lab coats. He'd never seen so many all in one place.. usually only just the few scientists that came and did their tests on him.

"Sir! He's coming!"

"Shit." Hayate cursed under his breath as he yanked Jou to the wall quickly. He opened a lock box, pulling out a syringe, filled and ready to inject the blonde. "I might lose my research, but I'm not letting this ruin me." He yanked up the sleeve of Jou's shirt, stabbing his arm with the syringe.

"Ah!" Jou shuddered as he pushed the plunger, the serum starting to take effect.

Hayate pulled the syringe free, letting Jou collapse to the ground. The blonde started to curl in on himself, eyes growing bleary. "That will make you a nice blank slate for Kaiba," he said, tossing the empty syringe aside. "I'll be back for you, hybrid." As Jou's eyes closed, he ran off. He'd come back. He wasn't losing all his research for nothing.

**~.**.~**

Seto threw open the doors to the underground facility, some people still running around, trying to hide the research. "Stop!" he barked out, voice cold and uncaring. "Everyone better get your ass in front of me right NOW." Before he **really** lost his temper. He wasn't nearly as mad as he could get.

Mokuba looked down the hallway, running to Jou's unconscious body. "Seto! I found him!" He couldn't help but feel the soft ears. Like velvet.. And his tail.. It was all so soft..

Seto quickly moved to his brother, kneeling down. "Let me see," he ordered gently. He gently lifted Jou's head, taking a look. The hybrid from the files.. He pressed two fingers to his neck, feeling for a pulse. After a few seconds, there was a soft _thump_ against his fingers. He was still alive..

"Seto, we can't leave him down here," Mokuba said, looking around. "Who knows what they'll do to him."

"We're not." In one move, the brunette scooped Jou into his arms and stood up. He was so light, frail. Like he didn't even weigh anything. "Come on, Mokuba." The small raven quickly caught up with his brother, carrying Jou back towards the elevator. Away from what had been the blonde's home for so many years.

"Seto, what are we going to do with him?" Mokuba asked. Seto had put Jou into the waiting car with them, Roland driving them to the mansion. After this, Seto was done with work. He had a lot to do now with the blonde they'd rescued. "We can't bring him back to the scientists. They might kill him."

"We're not." Seto kept a steady hand on Mokuba to keep him calm, other holding Jou in his seat. "I'm getting to the bottom of all of this. As soon as he wakes up, we'll get some answers."

Mokuba just nodded. He watched Jou sleep; the steady, slow rise and fall of his chest. The slight twitching of his ears as he breathed. "How old do you think he is, Seto?"

The brunette looked at the hybrid, then back at the files he'd printed out in his office. Evidence of everything that was being hidden from him. "It says he's seventeen," he said. "He's been there since he was four." When he was sold to the Kaiba Corporation for experimentation. Thirteen years in captivity..

Mokuba just nodded. Seto looked at the ears and tail of the blonde. It was actually impressive.. and he was hard to impress. The genetic splicing was near perfect.. it almost looked like he'd been born with them and an untrained eye would have definitely guessed that. Roland carried Jou into the mansion when they arrived, following Seto upstairs. The brunette motioned to his bed to lay him down while he got some food ready for when he woke up. Right now, all the blonde needed to do was rest.

**~.**.~**

Jou scrunched up his nose a little when the smell of chocolate hit his nose, waking him up. He never smelled anything like that in his room.. Suma and Hayate always only gave him oatmeal and fruit for his meals. Come to think of it.. this didn't look like his room.. The walls were a deep blue, the bed was covered with silk sheets.. there was a window! He'd never had a window before! He started to get off the bed, jumping right back on with a quiet yelp when he felt the carpeting on his bare feet. His room definitely didn't have any carpets!

"H.. Hello.. ?" he called softly. Was he somewhere new in the facility? It looked expensive.. and a real bedroom. Jou slowly got off the bed, moving slowly to the window to peer out. Trees.. and grass.. lots of green he hadn't seen in years. His ears perked up when he heard noises, moving towards the door now to explore. A brand new place.. and no scientists in sight.. The blonde just followed his nose with the scent of chocolate.

"Mokuba, here." Seto handed his brother the spoon to lick as he poured batter out in a pan. His personal chef and all his cooks taught him a bit about food and cooking when he was younger. Not much to really do anything with, but he could handle brownie mix from a box. "Take this."

Mokuba smiled, taking the spoon to lick the batter. It had been his idea to make brownies. Something sweet for Jou when he woke up. "When do you think he'll wake up?"

Seto shook his head, setting the pan in the oven and starting the timer. "I don't know what he's been injected with. I don't know when he'll wake up." Though if it wasn't soon, he was going to have a doctor take a blood sample. He wanted to know if the gene splicing was as perfect as it looked on the outside and only Jou would be able to answer his questions.

Jou poked his head into the kitchen, keeping quiet as he watched the brothers. They didn't.. **look**.. like scientists.. His tail started to wag at the smell of chocolate. His favorite.. his favorite treat. If they didn't look like scientists, maybe they wouldn't hurt him. "H-Hello.. ?"

Mokuba squeaked as he turned around, smiling when he saw the blonde. "You're awake!" He set the spoon aside, going to hug the blonde tight. To which Jou started to freak out and shove the raven away before hiding behind the table.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Mokuba, really." It was plain to see that Jou wasn't used to that sort of affection. "Jou, is it? Jonouchi Katsuya?"

The blonde nodded now. "J-Jou.. "

"Right. Jou." Seto moved a bit closer. "My name is Seto Kaiba. My younger brother, Mokuba, and I found you in the basement of my building. We brought you home."

Jou watched him carefully, tail between his legs and ears flattened against his head. "N.. No scientists.. ?" he whispered softly.

The brunette shook his head. "No scientists. You're safe here now." He wasn't taking the hybrid back to KaibaCorp anytime soon. He would stay at the mansion where he was safe and Seto could keep a close eye on him. Perhaps ask some more questions about what happened to him.

Mokuba held out the spoon. "Do you want some brownie batter?" It always made him feel good.

Jou slowly took the spoon, pink tongue reaching out to lick at the batter. His tail immediately started to wag. Chocolate! He licked quickly, smiling as he ate the batter. Mokuba giggled. Good. He was glad the blonde was happy with something.

Even Seto had to smile. It was almost like a child with how Jou was acting. Which made perfect sense. He lived in captivity almost his entire life. He probably didn't know much else outside what was done to him. "Mokuba, make sure he gets a bath and some new clothes. Then I'll have my doctors look at him and get some questions answered."

Jou stopped at the word. Bath.. His last one.. with Suma.. Mokuba nodded. "Don't worry, Seto. I'll make sure he's okay." Right. Then maybe.. he could get some questions answered.

**~.**.~**

**Yay! New chapter! FINALLY!**

**Next chapter, Seto finds out what happened to Jou in captivity! And perhaps some soft little puppyshipping beginnings.. cute.. **

**Please review!**


End file.
